villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie)
This page is about the incarnation of Baroness from the 2009 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Baroness. Ana Lewis, ''also known as '''The Baroness', was one of the main characters in the film Gi Joe Rise of Cobra who is sister of Rex Lewis and former fiancee to Duke Throughout most of the film she was one of the main villains but later became one of its heroines. She is portrayed by Sienna Miller. Biography Ana DeCobray (nee Lewis), a.k.a, Baroness was a member of Cobra. Baroness was extremely intelligent and skilled in hand to hand combat, melee weapons as well as all ranged fire arms. In addition to her tight leather suit, her equipment includes high-tech glasses and carrying pulse weapons. She was once the blond haired fiancée of Duke four years prior to the events of the film. Her one condition of the engagement was that Duke watch over her brother Rex and promise nothing bad will happen to him during their upcoming tour of duty. However, Rex was presumably killed in battle after Duke sends him into a building to and an air strike he ordered bombs the building too early. Duke, feeling too much guilt, could not face Ana and left her. she was kidnapped by her brother by injected her into Baroness .Four years later she was married to The Baron Daniel DeCobray, a scientist with a lab that Cobra wishes to use. She was secretly working with Storm Shadow to steal a new piece of M.A.R.S. designed weaponry from the U.S. Army and later the Joes. It was later revealed that the scientist referred to only as The Doctor used her grief and a nanotechnology form of mind control he had been developing to turn Ana into the Baroness. It was never revealed whether Ana's fighting prowess and high skill with many weapons was something she already had to any extent before the transformation, although it was revealed that she was tutored in ninjutsu and other martial arts by Storm Shadow, who considered her his best student. If Ana Lewis had any athletic abilities at the time she was engaged to Duke, it was not shown. When Duke was threatened with mind control and beaten, Ana managed to fight off the control and begins having memory flashes of the love she shared with Duke. She managed to save Duke from the Doctor's experimentation and he in turn manages to save her after the Doctor threatened to kill her via her implants if he tried to kill either him or Destro. Together Ana and Duke manages to capture both the criminals. Ana is then seen being examined by a doctor who says it will take time but he will be able to remove the nanomites. Duke informs her that until then, she will be in the Joe Carrier Brig and that they will see each other often until Duke's death in th G.I. Joe: Retaliation and Storm Shadow who was her teacher is defect to Joes for help against Cobra. Personality and abilities Ana Lewis was originally the fiance of Duke and was on the verge of becoming his wife before her brothers presumed death. She was originally very friendly and happy, making light of the fact that Duke was leaving on a mission which could result in his death by saying "have to kill me if you told me". However after the presumed death of her brother, Rex, and being abandoned by Duke, Ana became miserable and depressed. The Doctor, who was in fact her brother, claimed that he had taken pity on her and injected her with nanotechnology claiming that it gave her a way to deal with the pain and gave her purpose. As The Baroness, Ana was cold, merciless and had no qualms about killing. However this was only because she was being held hostage by her brother's mind control and Duke claimed that it wasn't actually the real Ana that had done all those unspeakable acts. She seemed indifferent to the death of her husband, and sarcastically congratulated Duke on saving Paris, seeming indifferent to the fact that the whole city would have been destroyed if Duke hadn't deactivated the nanomites. Despite all this, Ana possessed incredible willpower and strength of character as she was the only person who had ever managed to fight off the nanotechnology she'd been injected with. Her love for Duke eventually overcame all her darker traits and she turned against her brother and James McCullen. Throughout the movie, Ana proved to be an exceptional fighter with considerable skill both in weapons combat and hand to hand combat. It was revealed that she was taught martial arts by Storm Shadow and her teacher considered her to be his best student. Gallery Blodieana.jpg Anadukememioes.jpg Anaduke.jpg Anablodie.png Annaduke.jpg Kissofdukeana.jpg Anarex.jpg Please_watch_my_brother.jpg Analewissad.png Anacrying.jpg Anasleepingflashback.jpg Anakidnappedbyred.jpg Baroness.jpg Baroness01.jpg Baroness02.jpg Baroness03.jpg Baroness04.jpg Baroness05.jpg Baroness06.jpg Baroness07.jpg Baroness08.jpg Stormshadowbaroness05.jpg Stormshadowbaroness06.jpg Stormshadowbaroness04.jpg Baronesshasarrived.jpg Baronessbitch.jpg Baronessfire.jpg Baronessattackjoe.jpg Regozicedduke.jpg Hello_duke.jpg Baronessdeinedabutduke.jpg Anabeginqusted.jpg Baronessdesrto01.jpg Baronessdesrto02.png Touchedbyher.jpg Anadaneil.jpg Kissedherbaron.jpg Baronessstorm.jpg Anasexyblack.png Anasexydress.png Stormshadowbaroness01.jpg Stormshadowbaroness02.jpg Stormshadowbaroness03.jpg Stormshadowbaroness07.jpg You_my_best_student.jpg Stormbaronessdesrto.jpg Baronessthebitch.jpg Baronesslokk.png Baronessattack.jpg Baronesslight.jpg Fightwithscarlett.jpg Leaveifhghtscarlett.jpg Baronessstormshadow.png Ana_stop.jpg Anatourtedduke.jpg Baronessecaped.png Baronessecaped.jpg Anastorm.jpg Baronessstormbaron.jpg Baronessanarude.jpg Stormshadowbaroness.jpg Anaanddaniel.jpg Baronlastkiss.jpg Baronessbye.jpg Nice_shoes.jpg Baronessana.jpg Baronessgunshooting.jpg Baronessfly.jpg Baroness_off.jpg Baronesssmriked.jpg Baronessgun.png Anagasped.png You_just_saved_paris.jpg Dukeannastormshadow.jpg Anarefusedsorry.png Anarefsfedsorry.jpg Anastormshadowsnow.jpg Analookingduke.jpg Analookduke2.jpg Anabaronessnohappy.jpg Anasmrikedduke.png Anawithdukeanddestro.jpg Dukedesrtobaroness.jpg Destobaronesskiss.jpg Baronessdesrto21.jpg Anafacesflashback2.jpg Baronessflash.jpg Anafacesflashback.jpg Baronessdesrto.png Anarembers.jpg Dukebaronesskiss.jpg Baronessalmostdied.png Baronessdead2.jpg Dukebaroness.jpg Anadukeespaed2.jpg Dukeanaescaped.jpg Anaduke24.jpg Anahairbalck.jpg Wetbaroness.jpg Anabeginteasted.jpg Dukeanaprison.jpg Anaduke246.png Annadukeprision.jpeg Anadukeforever.jpg Gijoe-baroness-2.jpg G.I._Joe_The_Rise_of_Cobra_Baroness_character_banner_movie_poster.jpg Trivia *Despite version of Baroness who didn't romantic involved with Duke or sister of Cobra Commander in movie version *In animated Series she and Desrto had romantic relationship but in the movie Ana loves Duke. *She is first character defected from Cobra to work Joes before Storm Shadow. *Her name was Anastasia Cisarovna who was East European but in the movie her real name is Ana Lewis who was an American *She possbile heard Duke's death at the sequal Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Succubus Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Married Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Double Agent Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Former villains